Traître
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Ha terminado la guerra. Aquellos que colaboraron con los alemanes, que osaron ayudarlos o enamorarse de ellos, son castigados y obligados a lucir visiblemente su vergüenza. Francia/Alemania. K por si las moscas, aunque no hay nada realmente. Oneshot corto.


**_HETALIA_** **ES UN MANGA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

Alguien entre la multitud tiró unos excrementos a las dos mujeres, acertando a una de ellas en la mejilla. El público aplaudió y los insultos se hicieron más fuertes y más incisivos. Ellas no reaccionaron de ninguna forma. Sus movimientos lentos y sus ojos vacíos reflejaban agotamiento, pero el martirio no había hecho más que empezar, aún les quedaba un largo paseo, mucho más ensañamiento. Francia se fijó en ellas, en sus cabezas rapadas, las ropas descolocadas debido a los zarandeos y las esvásticas pintadas en sus caras. Su mirada se cruzó durante un solo segundo con la de una de las muchachas, antes de darle la espalda a aquella procesión y seguir a sus acompañantes dentro del edificio.

* * *

 _Alemania estaba hecho polvo, pero aún seguía manteniendo ese aire marcial, digno y fuerte, tan suyo. Si la cámara no hubiera sentido tanto desprecio por él, lo habrían admirado más que nunca. Ahí estaba, escuchando el alegato del fiscal norteamericano de una forma tan impasible que daba la sensación de que él no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ello. Analizaba cada una de las palabras que se decían, cada prueba que se mostraba, con frialdad._

 _Francia, desde su tribuna, no podía apartar la vista de él. Los periódicos describirían en las crónicas del juicio que su mirada sería seria, orgullosa, que le recordaría a su eterno enemigo que, a pesar de todo, él seguía en pie. Pero eso no era cierto del todo. Cuando leyera la prensa al día siguiente, Francia esbozaría una sonrisa al ver esa imagen tan heroica de sí mismo. No la refutaría. No, que su pueblo pensara lo que quiera. Era mejor que no supieran lo que realmente rondaba su cabeza al mirar a Alemania mientras sus altos cargos eran juzgados._

 _Enemigos eternos. Francia hizo memoria y no recordó ningún momento de su historia en que se hubiera llevado bien con aquel tipo. Si no había algún conflicto debido a algún monarca, una ideología creaba una brecha entre los dos. Después, venían las revanchas y...En fin, a veces se peleaban sin recordar cuál era el origen de su disputa. A veces Francia pensaba que, si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, si las cosas hubieran ido de otro modo, habrían sido buenos amigos. Tal vez no los mejores, porque, al fin y al cabo, tenían un carácter muy distinto. Pero habrían hecho grandes cosas juntos. Había oído hablar de su amor por las artes y las ciencias, había echado un vistazo algunas producciones, y las admiraba._

 _Ojalá las cosas hubieran ido de otra forma._

 _Hubo un receso. La gente comenzó a abandonar la sala. A Francia lo llamaban algunos periodistas, de medios muy importantes, y algunos miembros de su gobierno, pero él no les hizo caso y se retrasó. Se quedó a ver a Alemania ponerse en pie y salir a tomar el aire. Estaba solo, nadie se acercaba a él ni él tampoco buscaba a nadie, ni siquiera a los suyos. Le pareció verlo suspirar._

 _Alemania no se dio cuenta de que Francia se lo había quedado mirando. Había tenido a mucha gente mirándolo, y no con buenos ojos, así que supuso que ya no hacía ningún caso a lo que la gente hiciera o dijese sobre él. Sí, estaba derrotado. Completamente derrotado. Y aún quedaba lo peor: los buitres que se repartirían sus despojos como botín de guerra. Todo el mundo, América, Inglaterra, Rusia, todos querían su parte del pastel. Tenían todo el derecho, decían, por lo que ellos y sus ciudadanos habían pasado. Francia también iba a participar en ello...Pero en ese momento sintió compasión por Alemania. Al verlo cruzar la puerta solo, aguantando aquella pose de dignidad a pesar de todo, Francia, a quien había machacado, humillado y herido de una forma indescriptible, sintió lástima por él._

* * *

— Y él se subió al escenario, se puso una flor en el cabello, y comenzó a cantar con la señorita—contaba el coronel.

El grupo rió, especialmente una mujer, esposa de no sé quién, que pareció una hiena. Francia rió discretamente, casi sin ganas.

— Oh, por favor, este François está loco...—reía la mujer.

El coronel continuó con su insulso relato, que Francia le había oído contar en otras reuniones. La nación no escuchaba. Posó su mirada en su copa de champán durante un largo rato, hasta que finalmente se terminó lo poco que quedaba y se levantó.

— Discúlpenme. Necesito ir al servicio—dijo a sus compañeros.

No escuchó su respuesta, fue directamente al baño. Ya había estado en esa casa antes, antes de la guerra, en una fiesta, no necesitó que nadie le mostrara el camino. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. Cerró los ojos. Realmente no tenía ganas de evacuar, tan solo necesitaba descansar de aquella charla insulsa. No podía dejar de pensar en las mujeres que había visto en la calle.

Las veía todos los días. Siempre encontraban alguna, en cualquier lugar. Ninguna escapaba. A final, todo se terminaba sabiendo.

Francia se acercó al lavabo y se refrescó la cara con un poco de agua. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentara. Le dolía. No debía dolerle, pero le dolía.

Eran prostitutas, furcias que habían traicionado a su patria por unas monedas, por salvar su pellejo o...

 _"O por amor."_

Francia respiró hondo, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, no se sintió mejor. Contempló entonces su reflejo en el espejo. Sintió asco al verse.

Apartó la mirada y comenzó a buscar en los cajones. Rebuscó, husmeó, hasta que encontró una navaja de afeitar. Volvió a situarse frente al espejo. Una vez allí, tomó un mechón de pelo dorado y lo cortó. Lo dejó caer sobre el fregadero. Se lo quedó mirando durante largo rato, y luego tomó otro mechón.

Las doncellas habían seguido trabajando mientras los señores estaban reunidos. Mientras unas preparaban la cena, una de las más jóvenes entró al servicio en busca de una pastilla de jabón. No sabía que había alguien dentro, así que se sobresaltó.

— ¡Oh, l-lo siento!

Se sintió tan avergonzada que por un momento no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo. Suficiente tiempo para ver la angustia en los ojos llorosos del hombre que ocupaba el servicio. Solamente reconoció a su nación por el pelo rubio que había esparcido por el fregadero y sus pies.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los franceses tomaron duras represalias contra quienes habían colaborado con los nazis. Los casos más graves terminaban en ejecución, aunque se sabe de muchas mujeres que fueron humilladas públicamente por tener relaciones con los invasores o por haberles hecho favores para conseguir algo a cambio. Se las rapaba, paseaba para que la gente las insultara e hiciera con ellas lo que quisieran, se les pintaba la piel con símbolos nazis; en fin, quedaban marcadas como putas y traidoras de la patria. En Youtube hay unos cuantos vídeos reales de estos paseos y afeitados.**

 **Me gusta bastante la pareja Francia x Alemania. Ambos países han tenido una relación bastante conflictiva hasta hace pocas décadas...Ya sabéis: del odio al amor hay solo un paso y viceversa, amores prohibidos...Meh, yo necesito pocas excusas para shippear, ¿y vosotros?**


End file.
